Our (lightning)Bond
by Mirai Haruka
Summary: Lampo stared his boss in disbelief. "W-what?" "Help me get this stuff down to this place secretly. Don't let anyone follow you. I'll be waiting for you there." Giotto smiled at the teenager and walked off. Lampo stared at the covered canvas and the paint set he was holding. What does his boss want with those stuff?


AN: Hello everybody! Welcome to my third one-shot story of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. This time, it's about Giotto and his youngest guardian. This happen when Vongola already started to become one of the mafia family. Please don't mind the present tense and spelling mistakes. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Never did and never will. Anyway…this is call fan fiction for a reason!

The green haired teen flinched upon hearing the furious shout of the certain hot-headed storm guardian. He quickly went into a room just in time as G stormed past the hallways, searching for a pacific cry-baby.

Lampo sighed as soon as G was out of sight. He turned to take a good look at the room he was hiding in. Paintings was scattered all over the rooms. They were all paintings of beautiful exotic places in the worlds. Some of them are paintings of the country the Vongola were staying at-Sicily, Italy. Lampo was surprised to see paintings of the respective Vongola Guardians, well, most of them. He could not find his own portraits. As his eyes scanned the room, something else caught his eyes. There, in the middle of the room, was a covered canvas. Curious to know why this is the only canvas covered, Lampo went over to it and was about to pull the cloth when a voice spoke.

"Lampo, what are you doing here? Don't tell me you did something to G again…"

Lampo glanced up to see his boss standing at the entrance to the room. Giotto raised one of his eyebrows, waiting for his lightning guardian to answer.

"Primo! Ore-sama didn't do anything to that pink-head!" Lampo, knowing that his lie wouldn't be accepted by his boss, quickly changes the subject. "Primo, what is this?"

Giotto glanced at the canvas that Lampo was gesturing at and sighed.

"Do you remember the first time we first met?"

"Yes, Ore-sama remembered. Ore-sama didn't spill that ice-cream all over you! Ore-sama was not at fault. It was the damn cats' fault!"

Giotto chuckled, "Yes, yes. I know. That is the same canvas I was painting on. I really didn't get to finish it…"

Looking at the Covered canvas, Giotto grinned. "Lampo, I have a favor to ask of you…"

"Ore-sama is here with the canvas and Primo's paint set. What do you want to do here?"

Lampo looked around the open café. This café was the same café when he first met Giotto.

"Lampo."

Lampo looked over to where Giotto was ushering him to come nearer. Lampo's eyes widen at the sight of a delicious looking ice-cream cake at the table where Giotto was standing at. Giotto chuckled at the expected reaction. "Go ahead. Enjoy your ice-cream."

Before Giotto even finished the sentence, Lampo had already sat at the table and devoured the ice-cream. Chuckling again, Giotto went over to his waiting canvas and started to paint. He finished the painting at the same time as Lampo who had finished eating. Coming over to his seating boss, Lampo looked at the painting. Lampo's eyes widen again. The un-finished painting was actually his portrait and it's not any normal portrait- it was a portrait of him eating the ice-cream!

Looking at his boss, Lampo stammered and stopped when Giotto raised one of his hands. "When I first started this painting, I was actually thinking of painting a family who was sitting at the very same table you were at. Then, I bumped into you. Thinking about it, I believe it was no coincidence that you bumped into me…"

"What do you mean?"

"Back then, I was thinking about family- wanting to have a little brother to be exact…Now, you're here. So…I thank you for being part of my family and being my youngest lightning guardian. Thank you, Lampo…"

The two of them stared at each other- one smiling gratefully while the other was dumbfounded.

"P-Primo…"

"Eh? Are you crying, Lampo?"

"S-shut up! Ore-sama is NOT crying!"

"Yes, yes…"

Lampo turned away from his boss and rubbed his eyes. He slowly smiled as he glanced at his leader, his boss…his older brother…

"Ore-sama should be thanking you, Primo…" Lampo thought.

Omake:

"….."

"….."

"….."

Giotto stared at his right-hand man and lightning guardian. G was downright furious while Lampo was shielding away from the furious glare from the right-hand man. He had just came back from a meeting when G suddenly dragged him and Lampo to the kitchen. Giotto gaped at his poor, poor kitchen. It was like a war zone. Turning to G, he gave a twitching smile before asking him what had happen. G in turn glared at Lampo who defiantly stared back. "Lampo…what happen?"

"IwastryingtomakeacakeforPrimo!"(I was trying to make a cake for Primo!)

"And?"

"Pink-head came in and started shouting at me!"

"G…"

"He was making a mess at the kitchen."

"Lampo, I love you but please don't ever make a cake without anyone beside you. G, can you please stop shouting at Lampo?"

"Hmph. Fine but only if this idiota cry-baby here cleans this up..."

"Idio-? Who are you calling idiota, pink-head?!"

" Do you need a hearing aid? I'm calling you idiota, idiota!"

Giotto sighed as his two guardians started arguing again. Maybe he should have wish for a younger sister instead. That way, there won't be more increasing paperworks regarding the internal dispute of his guardians. Wait… no..there's definitely not a good idea. If he had a sister, would his guardians chase after her? That would meant even more paperworks…No, no!

There's already Alaude and Daem-

BOOM!

"I'll handcuff you for annoying me."

"Nufufufufu…we shall see about that…"

Giotto stared as another part of his mansion was being torn apart by another pair of trouble-making guardians. He sighed. No use complaining now. What's done is done. Better head back to the office before another stack of paperworks co-

CRASH!

"Oh dear. I hope Giotto won't be furious about this- de gozaru…"

"Don't worry. Lord knows that this is an accident…"

A vein popped as Giotto's normally blue eyes turn golden.

"Maybe, I should just go out for a nice long talk with my guardians. Who should I castrate first, hmm….?"

Netherless to say, nobody wanted to face a furious Giotto that day…

-Fin-

AN: Wow! This is the longest one-shot I have ever written! I hope you enjoy this story just like my other one-shot(s).Please wait for my other stories coming your way! Please be paitent ne?

Note: idiota- idiot in Italian.

Mirai Haruka signing out!


End file.
